Taken
by Rogue3
Summary: Chasing a serial kidnapper who has made Manhatten his new hunting ground is made even more difficult when Peter disappears. The team needs to figure out if it was the same perp or if there is someone else out for revenge.


**Taken**

Disclaimer: Law & Order SVU and all things in connection with it belong to Dick Wolf. I'm playing in his sandbox and will put them back when I'm done(in one piece is another story…..)

 _ **Chapter One:**_

Olivia groaned and rubbed her eyes before leaning back in her chair. It was the end of another achingly long day and she wanted to just get out of the office already and take a few hours of attempted rest before coming back tomorrow. The team had been chasing an unknown felon who was calling himself "the Collector" for the last several weeks and had no current leads. The perp didn't make it easy for them to try and track, having taken at least three people so far, both male and female, all young adults and so far nothing had been heard about or from them since their disappearance.

They all had a moment of amusement, likening the selected moniker to a comic book villain but it stopped being funny immediately when the first body was discovered in a ditch off a highway. The victim had been one of the missing boys and from the look of the body, he hadn't had an easy death, having been assaulted and tortured beforehand. Olivia was mostly on edge these days, just waiting for that call that let her know their was either another disappearance or another body.

She only realized that she was clenching her fists when the paper she was trying to read bent out of shape and she quickly released it before she tore it into pieces by accident. Dropping her head into her hands, she sighed, turned the lamp off and got to her feet, grabbing her coat. That was enough for today.

* * *

Peter sighed quietly as he walked down the hallway towards his apartment. Today had been just as busy as always despite gaining no new leads in the case the team was working on. He knew everyone was beating themselves up about not having any new ways for them to catch this killer before he could strike again but he would bet Olivia was going about it the hardest. Being honest, he wasn't much better.

There was something though that the others didn't know and he knew that he should've told them about it before now. Over the past two weeks, he had been receiving rather threatening letters in his mailbox. He didn't want to bother them with it though and figured it was just an upset person that was in connection with a previous case. He hadn't been lying when he told Olivia that people in his position got threats all the time and this wasn't even a first for him.

He had become closer with the team over the past few months, despite not having the best of first meetings, and felt that he could tentatively call at least Olivia and Carisi friends by now. Rollins was still not very clear even if she did acknowledge him when he walked into the station now and Fin hadn't really been mean or anything towards him from the start even if he hadn't exactly been welcoming either. But it was getting much better and he admitted he needed it, especially after Pam….

Wrenching his thoughts off that track, he shoved his key into the lock, opening the door even as he looked through some flyers he had fished out of the mailbox downstairs when he passed. Flipping the hallway light switch, he had a split second to realize that it was still dark before he was shoved aggressively forward and the door was slammed shut, leaving him and whoever was in his apartment in total darkness. Dropping his coat and bag, he jerked around but was quickly sent to the floor as something solid and heavy struck a glancing blow, just missing his head but connecting with his shoulder.

Not expecting it, he couldn't quite stifle the cry that escaped him as the pain nearly overwhelmed his senses. Clutching his arm, he made it only as far as his knees before he was knocked down again by what felt like, well he couldn't make a guess because his attacker was successful this time, striking a solid blow across his face that made stars explode in front of his eyes. Slumping onto the carpet, he was slowly rolled over to face the person standing over him. All he could see in the darkness was a darker shadow but he could tell the man was large, taller than himself and broad in the shoulders and chest with thick muscled arms.

The man wasn't even winded from the brief struggle that he had to admit was completely one-sided. Vision fading, Peter couldn't do anything as the man leaned closer and took his chin, shifting his face from one side to the other, even as he winced at the sharp pain that flared with the movement. He still couldn't see anything, the majority of the man's face was covered by a dark ski mask under his hood.

"You're older than the others," the man told him in what was clearly a distorted voice, "But you'll do." He released Peter's face before straightening up and pulling something out of his pocket. Peter had no time to get a better look before it connected with his neck with a sharp pinch and everything went black.

 **TBC…**

* * *

AN: Well I like to start things off with a bang, what can I say? And I also love hurting my favorites and Peter's line to Olivia way back when he first appeared wouldn't leave me alone.

Anyway, please R&R, but this is my first foray into this fandom so hopefully I don't do too bad...


End file.
